Bencana Dari kekelawar Tua
by Nurulgranger
Summary: Awalnya Cuma hari sial biasa, tapi semua jadi bencana ketika Draco bertemu kekelawar tua yang bikin Hermione marah padanya. Penasaran ? baca saja cerita ini, kawan :


**A/N : Yahoo ! Dramione lagi :Dhihi.. emm, aku ngga tau lagi apa yang mesti aku tulis. Well, silahkan baca :) **

**Disclaimer : Astaga, Masih perlu aku jelasin ?**

**Warning : Typo(s), senam jantung, berpengaruh pada liver, epilepsi, gaje, abal, super duper OOC, dll. :D**

**Bencana Dari Kekelawar Tua**

Draco tidak yakin apakah ia bisa lebih kesal dari sekarang.

Ia tak peduli lagi mana yang dulu di musnahkan antara Ron dan Pansy. Kalau perlu, ia siap dengan sepenuh raga untuk memutilasi mereka berdua malam ini.

Semua orang tahu Malfoy membenci Weasley, ajaran itu masih di pegang teguh sampai sekarang, dan Draco dengan senang hati mengikuti ajaran leluhurnya sampai mati. Intinya, Draco sangat muak kepada Weasley, kepada rambut merah-baunya atau tampang begonya yang menjijikan, dan itu harusnya sudah jadi alasan yang cukup untuk menyalurkan kekuatan jotosnya telak di wajahnya. Demi janggut merlin, Weasley keparat itu sudah berani-beraninya mengajak gadisnya kencan tepat di bawah hidungnya! dan harusnya ia bisa membunuhnya malam ini. Tapi sayangnya rencana itu melebur menjadi uap saat Slughorn memilih untuk memunculkan batang hidungnya dan memberikan detensi dua jam penuh. Great, adakah bonus tambahan ?

Tentu saja.

Draco hampir saja ingin mencakar, menggigit, menendang dan menggerogoti seisi Hogwarts sekarang juga. Yang benar saja ! baru dua jam lalu ia bersusah payah menahan diri untuk menghancurleburkan Weasley, sekarang ia malah bertemu kekelawar tua yang mirip seperti Banshee.

Pansy Parkinson.

Ia jelas menyesal sekali kenapa memilih jalur yang salah, harusnya ia bisa menebak lebih dulu dan akan benar-benar dengan senang hati mencari jalan lain. Kemunculan pansy sama sekali bukan pengusir kekesalan yang ampuh, sebaliknya kehadirannya justru membuat semacam aura yang paling memuakan yang pernah Draco jumpai dengan seorang wanita,Pansy memang darah murni, tapi tetap saja sepertinya (yang Draco yakin) kehadirannya menyebabkan manusia manapun akan memilih bunuh diri ketimbang hidup abadi bersamanya.

Dan sialnya, di saat Draco terobsesi memusnahkan batang hidungnya di dekatnya, Pansy malah semakin mengejarnya dan terisak pilu meyakinkan Draco bahwa ialah jodohnya, bahwa ia telah terikat dengan Draco selamanya. Omong kosong, kalaupun itu benar terjadi, maka Draco dengan senang hati akan berubah jadi batu.

"Drakkie.."

Pansy mendekatkan diri kewajah Draco dan mendesah di sela-sela napasnya, demi Tuhan, napasnya bau sekali.

Draco mengerjap-ngerjab, mencoba sekeras mungkin mengalihkan wajahnya yang serta merta menahan aroma napas pansy yang kelewatan agar pansy tidak tersinggung dan mulai meraung-raung seperti minggu lalu. Kejadiannya sungguh mengerikan.

"Drakkie….." Pansy mendesah lagi dan mengerling kepada draco yang masih tidak menjawab. Bulu matanya ia lentikan dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Ada apa Pans?"

Draco bertanya tanpa minat.

" Kau sibuk malam ini ? err, aku sepertinya punya ide" Pansy mengerling genit, bibirnya yang tebal oleh gumpalan lipstik menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan.

Seketika Draco sadar apa yang sedang di rencanakannya. Matanya berkilat emosi, ia sama sekali tidak sudi membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia hanya sekedar menggeleng, rasanya ada guncangan tersendiri yang membuat tubuhnya terasa mual.

"Aku sibuk sekali Pans, ada rapat. Kalau kau lupa, aku ketua murid sekarang"

"Kau bohong, Blaise bilang tidak ada rapat hari ini"

Susah payah Draco menahan dengusannya, Pansy sepertinya berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya malam ini.

"Aku banyak Pr, pans"

"Kau bohong!" teriak Pansy. Ia menjerit putus asa, membuat beberapa orang di sepanjang koridor menatap heran keduanya. " Kau hanya mencari alasan, Draco!"

"Jangan bertindak kekanakan, Pans, aku sangat sibuk malam ini. Minggirlah"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Suara sopran Pansy membuat semakin banyak anak yang menoleh. Draco memberi pandangan galak keseluruh penjuru dan semua anak yang menonton mereka lari terbirit-birit ketakutan, kepala Draco rasanya sudah cukup penat tanpa harus ikut meraung. Ia kemudian menatap tajam Pansy, seolah berkata jangan-teriak-idiot kepadanya, tapi rupanya Pansy kelewat bego untuk tahu artinya. Ia malah menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang memuakan.

Dan detik berikutnya, sama sekali tanpa perhitungan Pansy tiba-tiba menarik wajah Draco dan menciumnya penuh-penuh, detik kemudian rasanya Draco ingin tenggelam kedasar laut saat seseorang memekik kaget di hadapannya, jelas Hermione Granger bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk bertemu mereka berdua saat ini. Segera saja Draco hentakan tubuh Pansy menjauh, Pansy menatapnya penuh sakit hati.

"Kalian?" Hermione terkejut dan kemudian menatap Draco lalu Pansy bergantian, matanya berkilat-kilat. Entah karena kesal, atau justru akibat nyala api disekeliling koridor.

" Buta, granger?" Pansy yang angkat suara, ia mencibir penuh arogan. "Atau matamu terlalu berlumpur sampai tak mengenali kami, eh ?"

"Aku akan jaga bicaraku kalau aku jadi kau, Parkinson" Hermione berkata cepat, ia menghela napas keras-keras, kelihatannya kesal sekali. "Dan apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Draco buru-buru hendak menjawab, rasanya tidak terima saat Hermione memandangnya penuh tuduh. Tapi sayangnya Pansy menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Granger" katanya tajam. Ia menyibakan rambutnya, beragak seperti wanita elegan yang berkuasa. Tapi sayang ia justru lebih terlihat seperti renkarnasi Umbridge yang kelewat agresif.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Parkinson. Aku bertanya kepada Malfoy" kata Hermione pedas, ia mengernyit kearah Pansy, jelas sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Pansy dan Hermione tidak akan pernah akur. Sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan untuk mendamaikan mereka. Kali ini saja, Draco sepertinya menyetujuinya.

"Oh ya? Sudah mengumumkan kalau kau wanita jalang, Granger? Tak bisa menghindari pesona Draco? Berapa banyak malam yang akan kau tawarkan kepada Draco, jalang? " Pansy meraung dan kemudian menyeringai, Draco mendapat firasat kuat kalau Pansy ingin sekali melampisakan kekesalannya kepada Hermione, Pansy mendelik senang berharap Hermione tertohok.

Merasa suasana menakutkan, Draco menoleh kearah Hermione, dan ia begitu kaget mendapati Hermione sama sekali tak tertohok, justru ia hanya mengangkat alis, seolah-olah menangkap sesuatu yang menggelikan.

"Sudah omong kosongmu, idiot? Apakah kau terlalu bego sampai tidak meyadari kalau kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Great. Butuh beberapa menit dan mereka sudah perang mulut. Jelas Ketua murid yang berdedikasi.

Draco menoleh kepada Pansy. Pansy rupanya begitu sakit hati, kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru menahan pergelangan tangannya, pastilah ia sudah melukai wajah Hermione.

"Jangan bodoh pansy!" teriaknya tegas, tapi rupanya berefek sangat besar bagi Pansy yang sekarang menatapnya penuh luka, ia hampir saja berlinang menjijikan, astaga, dasar perempuan.

"KAU!" Jari pansy bergetar menunjuk Hermione, "DASAR KURANG AJAR! Kau pikir Draco akan memilihmu! Kau Cuma sampah dibandingkan aku!"

Butuh segenap kesabaran agar Draco tidak mencekik Pansy. Ia menoleh kepada Hermione yang kelihatannya terkejut dan marah, wajah cantiknya jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Apakah Pansy tidak seidiot tampangnya?

Atau itu Cuma gertakan Abstrak di sela frustasinya?

Atau ia selama ini memang sudah mengetahui skandal kecil mereka?

Dan tanpa diduga, alih-alih mengeluarkan suara soprannya lagi, Pansy justru tiba-tiba menerjang Draco dan memeluknya erat. Hermione terbelalak marah, matanya berkilat-kilat menakutkan.

"Lepaskan aku, Pansy!"

Draco berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan Pansy, tapi rupanya dekapannya begitu erat sampai tulang rusuknya terasa sakit semua. Ia menggertak penuh marah, bersumpah akan melarang anak-anaknya nanti untuk berhubungan dengan keturunan Pansy. Pansy sungguh mengerikan untuk ukuran perempuan, dan hari ini ia telah memperlihatkan kekuatan tersembunyinya yang menakutkan.

"Draco, kau harusnya ingat kalau kita sudah terikat, kau harusnya membelaku, Draco…."

Pansy terisak pilu, Draco masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapan brutal Pansy yang kini sepertinya membuat saraf-sarafnya mati rasa.

"Pansy! " Raungnya histeris. Putus asa akibat kesulitan bicara dan kesakitan di rusuknya. Ia menyadari bahwa Hermione tengah menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Pansy sama sekali tak menoleh, ia malah tetap bersikukuh terisak pilu dalam dekapan Draco, membuat bajunya basah menjijikan. Tak heran, Obsesi terbesar Draco saat ini hanyalah membakar bajunya keperapian secepat mungkin.

"Potong poin dari Slytherin karena berkeliaran malam-malam dan err- melakukan hal yang menjijikan"

Suara Hermione bergetar, Draco memandangnya. Ia tak pernah melihat pacarnya lebih muntab sekarang. Kemudian rupanya Hermione memilih untuk pergi begitu saja dengan langkah kaki yang keras sekali.

" PANSY! LEPASKAN!"

Luar biasa, Draco entah dari mana mendapat keberuntungan hingga akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat monster Pansy, Pansy kembali meraung-raung memuakan.

"Draco ! astaga! Berhentilah membuat semuanya kacau! Granger sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu! Demi merlin, Kau darah murni!"

Draco tak menoleh sama sekali, ia langsung saja menuruni undakan tangga dan berniat mengejar Hermione yang saat ini entah dimana. Kepalanya begitu penuh untuk sekadar mendengar omong kosong Pansy, sudah cukup ia membagi kepeduliannya dengan memahami benar bahwa Pansy hanyalah orang sakit jiwa yang mengetahui skandal mereka.

Draco menyeringai, bagaimana jika Pansy membeberkan rahasianya kepada Orangtuanya? Rahasia tentang hubungannya dengan seorang keturunan Muggle yang ia tahu di benci oleh mereka? Tapi sepertinya itu ide bagus juga, dengan begitu ia tak perlu merasa bersalah karena berlama-lama membohongi mereka. Ia harusnya sudah melakukan ini dari dulu, membuat perasaan bersalah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya dan menyadari bagaimana perasaaan Hermione yang terus berbohong kepada Potter dan Weasley.

Detik berikutnya Draco kembali dibingungkan oleh kehadiran batang hidung Hermione yang sama sekali tak kelihatan.

Ah ya, Menara Barat.

Tentu saja, dimana lagi mereka akan mengadakan kencan sembunyi dan berbagi ciuman panas selama ini? Lagi pula Hermione bukanlah tipe perempuan dramatis yang menyedihkan, Draco benar-benar ragu jika Hermione akan melompat ke danau hutan hitam atau sekedar berlari ke hutan terlarang lalu bunuh diri. Sama sekali tak ada kemungkinan itu terjadi.

Draco kemudian membuka pintu menara barat dengan hati-hati, Rasa lega luar biasa menyelimutinya ketika melihat Hermione benar-benar ada disana, ia rupanya tengah meringkuk ke rah jendela, membelakangi Draco yang masih menatapnya putus asa. Draco mengeluh dalam hati. Merutuki betapa sensitifnya seorang wanita.

"Hermione"

Hermione berbalik cepat, jelas sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia mencibir masam

"Jangan panggil aku, Brengsek" Ia berbalik lagi, sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadiran Draco.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau merajuk, Hermione"

Merasa tersinggung, Hermione berbalik lagi dan memelotoinya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Draco mengangkat alisnya, setengah geli dengan dengan usaha tanpa-kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya, dia cuma Pansy, Hermione" Raung Draco putus asa, ia bergerak cepat menjejalkan bokongnya disofa yang paling dekat dengan tubuhnya. Hermione masih memelototinya.

"Memang sejak kapan kau mau mengerti, malfoy? Setelah adu fisik yang kau lakukan dengan Parkinson dibawah hidungku?" Hermione terkekeh ganjil dan kemudian tenggelam dalam aura yang mematikan disekelilingnya.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Draco menyadari sepenuhnya , ya tuhan! Gadis ini cemburu buta.

"Astaga! Pansy yang-"

"Kau menikmatinya brengsek! Kau gembira ia menyentuhmu! Kau sama idiotnya dengan Parkinson!"

Hermione meraung-raung, matanya berkilat berbahaya. Draco berusaha mendekatinya, tapi Hermione menepisnya seolah ia sama sekali tak pernah mengenal Draco.

"Hermione.." Kata Draco putus asa.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Serta merta Hermione refleks mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dan mengarahkannya kepada Draco.

"Kau- kau juga telah memukul Ron, Brengsek! Aku sudah ratusan kali bilang padamu untuk tidak melukainya ! Ron tidak salah apa-apa tapi kau malah menjadikannya samsak!"

"Demi celana merlin! Dia mengajakmu kencan dan kau bilang tampang begonya itu tidak salah apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak Bego!"

"Kau tidak lihat tampangnya memandangmu! Kau pikir aku tahan untuk tidak mengulitinya?"

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia tidak tahu tentang kita, Malfoy!"

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kau pernah naksir padanya"

"Aku tidak pernah naksir padanya! Berhentilah menjadikan Ron pelampiasanmu! Dia sahabatku, Idiot! Dia Cuma ingin melindungiku!"

"Kalau begitu Pansy cuma kelewat ingin menjagaku, begitu?"

Draco menyeringai, Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan Draco begitu puas menyadari Hermione mendelik padanya. Salah siapa ia selalu membela Weasley keparat itu, jika sajaHermione bukan sahabatnya, ia pasti akan langsung memberinya pelajaran. Cormac sudah pernah mendapatkannya, dan ia puas sekali menyaksikan ekspresi ketakutannya tiap kali mereka berpapasan.

"Itu beda! Kau pikir aku tak lihat perbuatan jalangnya padamu? Ia hampir saja melucuti kemejamu, Malfoy! dan kau hanya diam saja! Astaga!" Hermione meraung, tapi sisi baiknya suara raungannya jauh lembut dari raungan pansy.

"Pansy kelewat agresif, Hermione, kau tahu ia menganggap aku balas menyukainya"

"Dan- Dan dia bilang kau terikat padanya!" Hermione berteriak tak mau kalah, sepertinya emosinya begitu meluap sampai ia tak tahan lagi. "aku tidak mengerti! Apa maskudnya?" tanyanya tajam.

Suasana hening. Hermione mengira Draco akan segera menjelaskannya, tapi rupanya otak cowok itu tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Kau sedang PMS, Hermione?" Draco menyeringai.

Hermione melongo tak percaya "Aku bertanya, Malfoy!"

"Aku juga sedang bertanya, sayang"

Reaksi Hermione berubah, emosinya mulai mereda dan kemudian ia menghela nafas putus asa. "Jawab aku, Brengsek" katanya tajam.

"Kau menyebutku Brengsek terlalu banyak, Hermione. Ah ya, kau juga menyebutku idiot" kata Draco kalem.

"Astaga! Jawab pertanyaanku, Draco! Ada apa antara kau dan Parkinson!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Draco pendek. Ia memiringkan kepalanya geli, entah mengapa melihat reaksi Hermione membuat kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Tak tahan lagi, Draco mendekati Hermione dan mendekapnya tanpa peringatan. Hermione menatapnya tajam tapi tidak menepisnya. Draco tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara agar kekasihnya itu berhenti meragukan perasaannya, kemudian Draco memandang matanya, Coklat madu yang sungguh menyejukan.

"Dengar, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, aku juga sama sekali tidak pernah terikat pada pansy, dan soal ciuman itu, pansy yang menyerangku…."

"Tapi-"

"Astaga Hermione, berhentilah menerka-nerka, aku sudah kelewat mencintaimu dan sekarang kau meragukannya hanya karena cewek bengis itu? " Kata Draco, ia mengerling berharap Hermione akan terpesona, tapi rupanya gadis itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Bagaimana ku tau kalau itu bisa saja karanganmu…"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Sekali ini saja, berhentilah jadi keras kepala, Hermione" Keluhnya.

"Seenaknya kau-"

Belum sempat Hermione berkata nyaring, Draco segera membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Ia menekan semua kegetiran Hermione dengan rasa mint yang paling disukainya dan sama sekali tak memberi celah untuk Hermione melepaskan diri. Great, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu tergila-gila pada gadis ini.

"Lepaska-"

Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Draco malah semakin menekan lidahnya dan membuat seluruh tubuhya terasa panas. Ini jelas bukanlah ciuman selamat malam biasa. Draco menyeringai, dan buru-buru melepaskan diri sebelum salah satu diantara mereka kehabisan pasokan udara.

"KAU!" Hermione berteriak penuh-penuh lalu mendorong Draco menjauh, ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan anehnya semburat merah padam muncul dipipinya persis seperti saat Draco tengah menciumnya. "Dasar musang penuh hormon" desisnya kemudian.

"Kau masih belum percaya padaku?"

Draco berkata lembut penuh perasaan, ia menatap Hermione dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagaimana kalau Hermione serius dan benar-benar tidak mempercayainya? Bagaimana kalau ia minta menghentikan hubungan mereka?

"A-aku.." Hermione menimbang-nimbang, ia menatap wajah Draco dan akhirnya berkata pelan. "Oh baiklah, aku percaya padamu" jawabnya gengsi, semburat merah lagi-lagi muncul dipipi putihnya.

Draco menyeringai, senang sekali walaupun Hermione membuat dirinya hampir putus asa.

"Maaf?" tanyanya pendek, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum nakal khas seorang Malfoy. "karena penjelasanku atau karena ciumanku yang memabukan?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Khas sekali. Ia berkacak pinggang dan mendelik kearah Draco yang kini tengah terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Mau melihat pertunjukan burung kenari mengulitimu, Malfoy?"

Draco serta merta menjadi cemberut sepanjang sisa malam.

**-End-**

**A/N : Maaf yasebelumnya kalau alur ceritanya jadi ngga jelas kayak gini :) terus judulnya yang ngga nyambung plus OOc-nya yang kayaknya kelewatan *pundung* ya sudahlah, aku cuman mau bilang terima kasih banyak udah mau baca fanfict aku ini :) maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan.**

**Terakhir, minta Reviewnya boleh? ^_^**


End file.
